


🌴 Vacation time 🌴

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Summer, Vacation, malec on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec has been working hard lately, so Magnus decides he needs a little vacation... So they take a week off and enjoy themselves 😏Bonus: they enjoy each other on a beach very much 🔥





	🌴 Vacation time 🌴

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aangel1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/gifts).



> Yaaassss this was so much fun to write. Thank u for sending in the prompt. I hope it turned out Okay 😊😊😊😊

Alec was getting ready to leave for the Institute when Magnus suddenly snapped with his fingers and locked the door, Alec giving him a confused look and he then rolled his eyes. ''This isn't funny, Magnus,'' said Alec and grabbed the door knob, trying to open the door, so that he could be leaving for the day. ''I need to get to the Institute. I'm already late as it is,'' he then added and tried opening the door again, but Magnus wasn't backing down and in the end, Alec only crossed his arms on top of his shoulders as Magnus came closer to him, wearing a look of disapproval on his face and he shook his head. 

“You’re not going anywhere, Alexander,” said Magnus and stepped in front of the door, blocking it as he gently pushed Alec back and the Shadowhunter placed his hands on his sides. Okay, what was Magnus planning on doing now? 

“What do you mean?”

Magnus sighed and clicked with his tongue. “You’ve been working nonstop for months now, Alexander,” said Magnus and rubbed the back of his neck as he slowly leaned back against the door. “You come back home completely exhausted. You need a break, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe he’s been pushing it lately more than ever, but he was fine. The Institute needed him, he was needed to be there to take care of business and- “Don’t give me that look,” said Magnus.

“What look? There was no look,” said Alec defensively.

“That look,” said Magnus and chuckled, pointing at Alec’s face and he sighed. “When you think that I’m talking nonsense. I’m serious, even Jace and Izzy agreed with me. You need a break for a little while,” he then said and Alec gritted his teeth. He wasn’t getting out of this, was he? In the end, he’d have to listen his boyfriend. He knew Magnus was only looking out for him, but Alec was programmed to be a workaholic and he couldn’t help it.

Alec looked Magnus into his eyes and it the end decided to give in; allowing Magnus to explain his plan. “What did you have in mind?” asked Alec as his facial expression softened up and Magnus happily rubbed his palms together.

“A vacation,” announced Magnus happily and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“Vacation?” 

“Yes, since it’s summer it’s really unfair to be stuck only here in New York,” said Magnus and smiled. “So, I made a plan,” he then added and Alec smiled back. Oh, so travelling? Alec found out that he was quite a fan of travelling thanks to Magnus. Especially when it was just them travelling around the world and the smile on his face gave him away that he was indeed in the mood to take a little bit of a break from work and other things. 

“Okay,” finally said Alec and smiled when he saw the happy expression on Magnus’ face. “I’ll call Izzy and tell her to cover up for me today,” he then said and pulled out his phone. 

“No need, darling,” said Magnus and gently pushed Alec’s hand that was holding his phone down and Alec arched an eyebrow. “I already told Isabelle that you’re going to be taking a whole  _ week _ off,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. A whole week? He couldn’t be absent for that long… now could he?! Then again, he was always just a portal away from the Institute and…  _ oh, what the hell.  _

“But-”

“I will fight you Alexander if you don’t listen to me,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. Magnus then stepped closer to Alec, who finally tucked his phone away and then placed his hands on top of Magnus’ shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes for a second or so, only to be found himself looking in Magnus’ warm eyes a second later and he took in a deep breath. 

“Then I better listen to you,” said Alec playfully.

“Smart choice. I always thought you were a wise man, Alexander… more or less,” he then added with a wink and Alec was about to ask him what the hell that was supposed to mean, but then Magnus cut him off with a kiss and Alec was more than happy to kiss his boyfriend back, Magnus humming into the kiss and he chuckled as he pulled back. “Well, we should get going then,” he said and rubbed his palms together. Magnus snapped his fingers and two suitcases appeared next to him, Alec frowning. 

“When did you-”

“Oh, I had lots of time to prepare,” said Magnus and then happily sighed, extending out his arms. Oh, this was going to be so much fun and he quickly opened up the portal. It was then that Alec realised he didn’t even ask  _ where _ they were going. “Greece, here we come,” announced Magnus and offered his hand to Alec, who happily took it. 

_ Oh, Greece!  _ thought Alec. He always wanted to visit it and now it was finally happening. Linking their fingers together, Alec allowed himself to be pulled into the portal, their luggage following them as they finally went for the much needed vacation, completely free off missions, demons and annoying clients. Magnus needed it as much as Alexander and it wasn’t until they found themselves out in the sunny streets of Athens that Alec realised how much he actually needed this.

* * *

As it turned out, Magnus had an apartment in Athens as well. Who knew! Then again, Alec knew that he shouldn’t be too surprised. Magnus was after all a warlock, with many centuries behind him, so it was only understandable that he had many places to live. Alec imagined that it would get boring to live only at one single place for hundreds and hundreds of years. Though, on the inside, it looked very alike to the loft he had in Brooklyn. Just a lot smaller. But still,  _ very _ Magnus and Alec was amused as Magnus was showing him around the city. 

Athens were a beautiful city and for the first three days of their trip, they stayed there, though, Magnus promised to portal them to other places as well and Alec was having so much fun. It almost didn’t feel real; just him and Magnus, without any other worries. He hadn’t felt that free in… years, if ever. The carefree smile on Alec’s face brought such joy to Magnus’ heart and he was happy to see him smile so much. Alec needed this, to turn things off for a while, to catch some breath. 

It was their third day in Athens, holding hand in hand as they were walking down the streets of the city and Alec was still in awe, looking around. However, the only thing he couldn’t really handle was the heat. Oh, it was far too hot for his liking and he was panting, looking for a shade. Or something to cool him off and he whined, looking over at Magnus, who chuckled when he saw Alec. His cheeks were red and he looked so adorable. 

“Magnus, it’s too hot,” whined Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together. Unlike Alec, Magnus  _ loved _ summer, but he understood Alec, so he decided to pull them to the side, going to a coffee shop, where there was much needed air condition and Alec sat down, leaning back as the cool air was blowing straight on his face. “I almost died,” said Alec.

“Now, now… let’s not be over-dramatic. That’s kind of  _ my _ role,” teased Magnus and winked.

“You know I can’t handle heat well,” said Alec and then straightened himself up. He was still sweating and he needed something else to cool off. “I still feel hot,” whined Alec then and Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. He liked this, more clingy and childish side to Alec. He didn’t get to see it often and he just leaned closer to him, placing his hand over Alec’s. 

“How should I cool you off?” asked Magnus and winked.

“Buy me an ice cream?” asked Alec happily and looked over to the ice cream display at the front and his eyes were glowing. Now, how could Magnus say no to that face? Magnus leaned closer and placed a kiss on top of Alec’s lips and then hummed as he pulled back. 

“Wait here, I’ll go get us some ice cream, angel,” said Magnus, but Alec decided to join him in the end, so that he could pick out which flavour he wanted and Magnus was happily smiling as Alec was making his order while standing behind Magnus, arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on Magnus’ shoulders. Alec was adorable and Magnus sighed happily. He wished the vacation would never end. 

* * *

Alec had never had so much fun in a single week! With Magnus, he travelled to many parts of Greece and for their last day, Magnus picked a secluded beach on the island of Crete and Alec was  _ shook _ . The sea was so  _ blue _ and he couldn’t wait to finally go for a swim, pulling Magnus into the water with him, the two of them happily chasing each other around. Magnus suddenly disappeared under the water and before Alec could figure out where Magnus was, something pulled him under the water, both of them laughing when they went back to the surface. Magnus then swam closer to Alec, wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and his legs went around his waist. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus waist and he smiled. 

Magnus looked beautiful like this; free of makeup, his hair wet. Well, his body was all wet too and Alec pressed his lips together, looking up when he felt Magnus’ fingers on him cheek and he smiled, leaning into the touch. “It’s such a shame it’s our last day,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and Alec nodded in agreement. Yeah, it was a pity; he had so much fun!

“Let’s not think about that quite yet,” said Alec, now walking around, carrying Magnus with him, pressing their lips together every now and then. “Thank you,” said Alec, pecking Magnus’ lips, the warlock giggling. “For convincing me to come here. Getting some time off from the Institute… was amazing,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, holding Alec’s face and pressed a bit longer kiss on top of his lips. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips.

“Me too,” whispered Alec and allowed Magnus to kiss him again, with their lips locked, Alec slowly walking back to the shore, sitting down onto the wet sand, while the water was splashing softly around them, Magnus leaning up on his knees, leaning down so that he could kiss Alexander again. Alec hummed when Magnus deepened their kiss slightly, licking himself into Alec’s lips, who gasped when their tongues brushed against each other. Magnus tasted like the sea. Tasting the salt of the water on Alec’s lips, Magnus gently pulled onto the hair at the back of his hair and pressed Alec closer to himself. 

Alec was returning Magnus the kisses like there was no tomorrow, softly gasping, both giggling, but soon all that could be heard was their heavy breathing, panting, soft moans, mostly from Alec, who was slightly trembling under Magnus, whose kisses were getting even hungrier. Alec couldn’t help himself; Magnus was all wet, kneeling above him, feeling desire getting to the surface from deep within. Sinking his teeth into Alec’s lower lip, the hunter groaned as his hands slid down Magnus’ back, nails digging into the wet skin and he shuddered.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec against Magnus’ lips, who smiled as they pulled back. 

“Should we head back to the apartment?” asked Magnus and slid his hand down Alec’s chest, fingers skimming over the stomach and then gently cupping his already hard member in his swimsuit. Although, he wouldn’t mind doing it right here, on the beach. Though, he thought it was a bit too much for Alexander. 

Alec felt his throat getting dry and he looked around. Well, the apartment was good, but doing it on the beach was… “Y-you said the beach is completely secluded?” whispered Alec against Magnus’ lips and Magnus was taken back a little bit, but then in the end, a sly smirk spread across his face. He liked how Alexander was thinking and he smiled.

“Yes,” gasped Magnus against Alec’s lips. “However, I could cast a simple glamour over us and-” tried to explain Magnus, but that was all that Alec needed and he pulled him back down, crushing their lips together. Magnus was laughing in between their kisses. He hadn’t known Alexander had this in him and he was pleasantly surprised. “My, my, Alexander,” said Magnus in between the kisses. “I didn’t know you had a thing for public places,” he said with a wink and Alec flushed.

“I,” said Alec and his voice trailed off. As he didn’t know what to say back, he just crushed their lips together again, slowly going a bit back, holding Magnus in his lap and then finally stopped when they were almost completely out of the water, Magnus’ lips now on his neck, kissing down the Deflect rune, gently sucking on it and Alec didn’t hesitate to bury his fingers into Magnus’ wet hair and gently pull on them. “Right there, yes,” gasped Alec and then opened his eyes, looking around. But indeed, it was just them there, the other hand then gripping onto the sand, Magnus smiling when he heard Alec’s soft moans getting louder.

“Beautiful,” whispered Magnus as he placed his hand over Alec’s chest and smiled against his lips, kissing his nose and he but his lip then as he looked down. Alec’s cock had been straining against the fabric and with a snap of his fingers, both of them were completely naked, Alec softly gasping against Magnus’ lips as he felt a firm, yet gentle grip around the base of his cock, slowly stroking him and he smiled, licking his lower lip.

“Magnus, I-”

“Shh,” whispered Magnus, a little seductive smirk on his lips as he placed a finger on top of Alec’s lips. “Let me take care of you, angel,” said Magnus, winking and Alec took in a sharp breath when Magnus sped up his hand a little bit, the fist around him tightening and he chuckled. Alec’s little moans and gasps were adorable. “How do you want it?” asked Magnus, pecking his lips.

“You,” gasped Alec and then took in a sharp breath. “In me,” he then added and Magnus smiled again, nodding and he slowly and gently pushed Alec back against the soft sand. Alec happily complied as he laid down, Magnus then slowly laying on top of him, kissing him softly. Magnus gently cradled Alec’s face, wiped some of the sand away from his cheek, combing his wet hair back and then kissed him again.

“Comfortable?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yes,” said Alec eagerly. “Hurry,” he then said and Magnus was softly laughing, pressing another kiss on top of Alec’s lips. Alec’s eyes fluttered shut as they kissed again, Magnus’ hands roaming everywhere as he was in heaven. The quiet sound of splashing water against the shore, the sound of the birds and then combined with Magnus’ soft gasps, Alec was sure that this was heaven, completely lost in their own little world, flushing as he opened his eyes again, welcomed by Magnus’ eyes, his glamour off then and he winked. 

“Magnus,” gasped Alec as Magnus started stroking him again, faster this time and his fingers were in the warm sand again, Magnus nodding. “I need you.”

“Soon, my darling,” said Magnus and finally decided to get to it; he needed to be inside of Alec as soon as possible as well, his cock feeling like it was about to burst any time now and with a final peck on Alec’s lips, he slowly pulled back down again. Using his magic, he lubed his fingers up and gently slipped one inside of Alec, who gasped at the intrusion and then sank his hips down, pushing Magnus’ finger deeper on his own. Magnus added one more finger, curling them inside of his boyfriend, who was just a few minutes later a gasping and moaning mess. 

Alec tried to hold back his moans as they were outside, but Magnus’ fingers brushed against his prostate and he arched his back, letting out a startled, very loud moan and Magnus grinned. Seeing Alec experiencing pleasure was everything. He looked beautiful like that and Alec grabbed on Magnus’ wrist. “I’m ready,” gasped Alec. “Need you inside. Now.  _ Please, _ ” begged Alec and Magnus couldn’t disagree with that.

“Yes,” whispered Magnus, pulling his fingers out of Alec, kissing him again, before he lubed himself up and brought his cock up to Alec’s entrance, slowly pushing himself inside and Alec hissed, because  _ finally.  _ A little smile of pure bliss was on his face when Magnus was sinking deeper. Magnus was going slow, allowing Alexander the time to get adjusted to his size, kissing him all the way through, little praises being whispered against his lips that left Alec flushing.

“Yes, go deeper,  _ yes, _ ” gasped Alec when Magnus was finally all the way inside and Magnus grinned, not moving quite yet.

“You feel so good around me, Alexander,” said Magnus, shuddering again as he was again caressing Alexander’s cheek. The hunter was clinging on him, his arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible and Magnus was smiling. “Are you okay?” asked Magnus, Alec nodded. 

“I need you to move, Magnus,” said Alec and his wish was Magnus’ command. 

Magnus moved slowly, but hit  _ deep _ , Alec hooking his heels around Magnus’ hips, so that he kept him close, Magnus slowly changing the angles, rolling his hips carefully, trying to bring more pleasure to his angel. Alec let out a low moan when Magnus finally hit  _ it _ again, curling his toes and Magnus chuckled. “Don’t hold back your moans, Alexander,” whispered Magnus.

Alec nodded, face red again. They were outside after all and Alec felt a bit embarrassed, but as Magnus picked up a bit faster pace, the moans were spilling out of Alec’s mouth like no tomorrow, shamelessly moaning Magnus’ name over and over again, encouraging Magnus to keep on going. Magnus fucked Alec slow; slow and tempid sex was a way to go sometimes, Alec slowly moving as well. Their bodies moved as one, Alec’s hands travelling down Magnus’ sweaty back, then securing his hands on Magnus’ ass, pushing him closer.

“Oh, God, yes, Magnus. So good,” panted Magnus and Alec smiled.

“Mmm, yes, yes,” panted Magnus into their kiss as he slipped his hand in between them and gently cupped Alec’s twitching member then. Alec was close and so was he, a little mewl escaping past Alec’s lips when he felt Magnus’ hand around him. 

“Magnus… I’m close,” whispered Alec.

“Oh, God… me too,” moaned Magnus as he quickened the pace of his thrusts and Alec was barely holding on as Magnus was pounding away. “Come for me, Alexander,” ordered Magnus. That combined with a  _ very _ deep and sudden thrust, Alec couldn’t hold back and he pulled Magnus down on him as he came all over Magnus’ hand.

“Magnus, Magnus… come for me, yes, yes,” was what Alec was chanting over and over again.

“God, Alexander,” gasped Magnus as he was pushed over the edge himself, holding onto Alec tightly, riding out his orgasm and when he finally calmed down, he collapsed on top of Alec, whose arms went around him, Magnus smiling when he felt Alec drawing little circles into his skin and he slowly rolled onto his back, looking up at the clear blue sky. He looked at Alec then, who was silently laughing and Magnus arched his eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” said Alec simply and reached for Magnus’ hand. “I just love you so much,” said Alec.

“I,” stammered Magnus and his voice died out. Biting onto his lip, Magnus exhaled happily and went closer to Alec. “I love you too,” he said and Alec couldn’t stop smiling as he prompted up onto his elbow. 

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus,” said Alec, simply just because. Each look at Magnus took his breath away and he gently kissed his cheek, Magnus’ chest swelling up to the point of bursting. Instead of giving Alexander a verbal reply, Magnus only pressed their lips together again. They would be returning to New York in a few hours, but for now… they would be enjoying in the presence of each other, warm sun and sea. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading ^^  
> Leave a comment if you liked it ;)


End file.
